<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spiders, Screams and Glasses by Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604757">Spiders, Screams and Glasses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7/pseuds/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7'>Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams and Nightmares, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Patton Sanders Has Nightmares, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Spanish Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7/pseuds/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Patton awakes from a nightmare about one of his most feared things, a spider, he is alarmed to see one on his bedpost. He screams rather loudly, causing his chivalrous boyfriend to come running. Royality oneshot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spiders, Screams and Glasses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: Here is a sweet little Royality story that I had an idea for at three in the morning a couple of days ago :) I hope you enjoy it.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Sanders Sides.</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Patton had been sleeping peacefully after a long day of spending time with Roman, Virgil, Janus, Logan and Remus at the nearby amusement park. He snuggled close to the frog plushie that Roman had won for him that day when all of them had been at the amusement park a few days ago. Patton and Roman hadn't been dating for a full year just yet, but he loved the Spanish speaking prince very dearly.</p><p> </p><p>He had been having trouble sleeping recently with the colder weather of autumn. He much preferred the warmer sunny days a spring working in Roman could go on picnics, go for walks and watch the sunset while holding hands. He was also a little nervous because Christmas was coming up and he knew that Roman didn't like Christmas that much. He was having a nice dream about walking through a sunlit forest, watching some deer in between the trees and some frogs in the nearby trickling stream. It was a lovely peaceful dream. Quite sadly was followed by a terrible nightmare featuring a terrifying seven feet tall spider chasing Patton with Roman and his sword nowhere to be found. He woke up in a cold sweat, frozen with fear and convinced that the spider was in the room with him. He quivered and shook, visibly distressed by the dream. He thought about going to ask he's good friend Emile Picani about the psychology behind the dream, but he was frozen with fear to even try to move. Twenty or so more painstakingly terror filled minutes past, when he got the courage to move. Unfortunately, his fear returned in a sharp spike of panic when he spotted a spider on his bedpost, too close to his pillow for comfort. This elicited a loud, shrill, shrieking, scream from his throat, high pitched and loud.</p><p> </p><p>There was a loud thud followed by someone sweating profusely in Spanish could be heard from the room next to him, which was Roman's room. The profanities and thud were explained momentarily when Roman came in in his pyjamas of red silk bottoms and a white tank top, sword in hand. He spoke quickly to his shorter boyfriend with worry visible across his features, "Pattoncake, what happened? Are you hurt?" Patton didn't have time to answer his distressed boyfriend has he shot out of the bed and ran up to Roman, hugging him tightly to his side and clinging to him.</p><p> </p><p>He spoke in a small trembling voice, "There's... there's a c-creepy-crawly death dealer! Just over there!" he pointed to it and Roman gently kissed his forehead, "I'll vanquish this foul fiend for you, <em>mi pequeña rana</em>." Patton wrapped his arms tightly around Roman's neck and snuggled him, "Thank you, my swordbearing sweetheart!" Roman chuckled softly and kissed his cheek, "I'll protect you, my cute little frog." Patton blushed darkly and hid his face in Roman's shoulder. Roman chuckled and gently picked him up, "Come on, <em>papi.</em> I'll take care of the creepy crawly death dealer tomorrow.” Patton looked up at him lovingly, asking quietly with fear, “Can I stay with you until tomorrow, so it doesn’t get me?” Roman smiled softly, kissing his cheek and picking him up, sheathing his sword.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled and held Patton in a bridal position, snuggling him close, “You don’t even have to ask. That’s where we’re going, <em>mi pequeña rana</em>.” Patton smiled warmly, cheerfully wrapping his arms around Roman’s neck and letting Roman carry him to his room. Patton was in his flannel blue and grey pyjamas patterned with white pawprints, which Roman thought was adorable. He snuggled him close and gently set him down on the bed, “Would you like some water before you go back to sleep, <em>mi amor</em>?” Patton shook his head, “No thank you, <em>mi principe</em>, but I would a hug… and maybe some kisses?” Roman chuckled softly and gently kissed his cheek, smiling warmly and snuggling him close. He held him close to his side, starting to place soft, loving kisses down his face and neck, causing Patton to let out soft little happy gasps at each tender kiss.</p><p> </p><p>He softly spoke to the prince, “I’m making you strawberry pancakes tomorrow morning,” Roman kissed his lips softly, “Thank you, my sweet Snow White,” Patton giggled softly at the nickname, “There’s no need to thank me, my charming prince.” Roman smiled and tenderly kissed his lips quickly, “Let’s sleep, Pattoncake.” He snuggled the taller man clos, tucking his head underneath the blue-eyed man’s chin before falling into a soft sleep. Roman couldn’t help but smile softly at this, the shorter paternal man could be absolutely adorable. He held him close to his side protectively and eventually fell off to sleep, with the moral side tucked snugly under his chin. Patton woke first in the morning, naturally quite an early riser, He gently tried to pry himself out to the prince’s grasp without waking him so that he could go and make his favourite breakfast as a small thank you for keeping him safe against the creepy crawly death dealers, but he found that he couldn’t escape his boyfriend’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>His wriggling only proved to wake the princely side who chuckled softly, “And where is it you think that you’re going without a good morning kiss, Pat?” he sleepily asked the moral side. Patton giggled at the creative side’s words, “I was going to make my sweet prince some pancakes and coffee.” Roman smirked slightly, “Nope. I either carry you, or we don’t go, <em>mi pequeña rana</em>.” he told the shorter man. Patton kissed his cheek, “But first… Kisses!” Roman smiled warmly, “Agreed. Kisses are always first, short and sweet.” Patton blushed the nickname but smiled happily, giving the prince a gentle kiss. Roman chuckled at this blushing cheeks, but gently kissed him back happily. Patton shyly asked after pulling away from the kiss, “Will you take care of the creepy-crawly death dealer before I go and get dressed?” He grinned, “A quest to defend my love’s safety and honour is a quest I will always take very seriously, my sweet Snow White.” Patton happily kissed all over his face, “You. Are. So. Amazing!” he exclaimed cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>Roman smiled warmly but shook his head, “I know that I don’t usually turn down compliments, especially from you, but I have to disagree with you there.” Patton’s lips contorted into a small frown, “No. You’re amazing. Who was it that told you otherwise?” Roman looked slightly uncomfortable, not wanting to tell the moral side that the anxious side’s bitter words were finally getting into his head, especially since Janus had joined in on Virgil’s scathingly sarcastic comments. The two slippery snake and his emo had finally managed to patch things up between each other, ever since they'd started dating. Patton pulled him in for a tight bear hug. However, it was followed by soft word’s from the shorter man’s lips, “I think that you’re so amazing, my prince.” Roman couldn’t help but smile softly, despite biting his lip, wanting to explain the situation but he was scared that Patton would take Virgil’s side over his, so he said nothing more on the matter. He stroked Patton’s cheek, “That’s the only person I want to be amazing to, so that’s what’s important, <em>mi pequeña rana</em>.” The moral kissed his lips gently, “I love you.” he spoke softly, looking into the blue eyes of the prince with his hazel ones. Roman hugged him tightly, “I love you too, Pattoncake. Come on, let’s go and get rid of the creepy crawly death dealer.” Patton smiled, trying to get up but Roman chuckled, booping his nose, “Weren’t you listening? I said you’re not going anywhere unless being carried by me.” he playfully told him, scooping him up into his arms and carrying him to his blue and yellow room.</p><p> </p><p>Roman gently set him down on the foot of the bed with a gentle kiss to his forehead, looking around for the spider. He got a glass off of Patton’s nightstand and a cat shaped coaster to catch the spider and held it tightly shut before walking out of Patton’s room, letting the spider outside, knowing that Patton – despite being terrified of spiders, would be horrified if he had killed the eight legged fiend. He put the glass in the sink to be washed later with the cat coaster. He returned to Patton’s room and kissed his lips quickly, “I’m going to go and get dressed, Pattoncake. I’ll see you soon, my love.” Patton kissed his lips quickly, “See you soon, my sweet wonderful prince.” He stroked the moral side’s cheek before going back to his room where he showered, brushed his hair and teeth, did his makeup and got dressed into a pair of white jeans, a simple red button down shirt with a pair of red and white sneakers which he put on before sitting down on the red velvet stool to his white, red and gold vanity to do his makeup. Patton was dressed in a pair of fluffy blue cat slippers, blue jeans and a Winnie the Pooh t-shirt which was one of his favourite items of clothing. He walked to the kitchen where he began making strawberry pancakes and coffee, a tea on the go for himself.</p><p> </p><p>He was flipping pancakes when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, he turned around curiously to spot Roman who was smiling warmly at him with love in his eyes for the shorter man. Patton cheerfully greeted, “Hello, my prince. You look lovely.” he kissed his cheek carefully. Roman smiled softly at him, “You are so sweet, my cute little frog.” Patton blushed darkly and flipped the pancakes, putting them on two plates and sitting down with Roman, pouring coffee into Roman’s cup; crimson with gold cursive writing that spelled out the word ‘<em>the prince</em>’. It had been a birthday gift from his  brother, Remus recently and he cherished it happily, glad that his brother remembered his birthday - even if he was suspicious that Logan probably had to remind him. Roman was curious where the others are before he saw what time it was, “You are an early riser, aren’t you, cutie?” Patton smiled shyly, “Sorry…” Roman touched his hand, “Don’t you dare. Earlier rising means more time to spend with my cute little frog.” Patton gently squeezed his hand with a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>Patton took off his glasses to clean them in the sleeve of his t-shirt but Roman gently took them from his fingers, taking a silk handkerchief out of his jeans pocket that he kept for polishing his sword and phone on standby. He playfully put them on his own face for a moment and asked, “How do I look?” Patton giggled softly, “As handsome as ever, my prince.” Roman chuckled, knowing that Patton couldn’t see him with his glasses, so he smiled softly and gently placed them on his boyfriend’s nose, booping his nose after pushing them up his nose. They ate breakfast while quietly talking to each other. Patton smiled happily when Roman made his favourite flower – a sunflower – appear from behind his ear.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed happily and kissed his cheek, “Adoration, sweetness and long lasting love.” Roman blinked, looking confused, “Excuse me?” he asked curiously. Patton giggled, “The meaning of a sunflower, which is why I like them so much. …But also how I feel about you.” He blushed darkly. Roman smiled softly and kissed his cheeks, “So sweet and adorable.” He took the plates over to the sink, knowing that someone would likely do the dishes later, they had a list of who did the dishes according to names, thanks to Logan which was only followed due to Remus threatening to hit everyone over the head with his mace if they didn’t listen to Logan’s roster. Roman walked back over to Patton and asked, “Can we go for a walk?” Patton smiled, “Of course. Just let me get my cardigan?” Roman nodded, “Of course. I’ll walk you there.” Patton grabbed his cat cardigan while Roman got his red leather jacket from his room. He walked with Patton as far as the park, holding his hand and making him laugh. They talked happily to each other all the way there and back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>